The objective of this study is to evaluate and compare the efficacies of intravenous Meperidine and Hydrocortisone in preventing shaking chills associated with Amphotericin therapy. Patients are randomized to receive either Meperidine or Hydrocortisone by IV push prior to infusion, or as an addition to the infusion. The occurrence of shaking chills and the time interval between the beginning of the amphotericin infusion and the chill are being evaluated.